In Your Eyes.
Summary Walking through Tokyo after the results of "Goodbye to You★", Len quietly follows behind a blank slate version of Kagamine Rin and thinks on how he can't return her to the way she was. He recalls how he woke to find himself alone with the empty Rin and Hatsune Miku still sleeping, likely forever. Wishing things would go back to the way they were, Len cries as he thinks about all Rin meant to him and all they went through. As he reflects, however, he resolves to become strong and live up to her ideal; chasing to catch up with the blank Rin, he pulls her in a hug and finally tells her he loves her, much to her confusion. During the end credits song, Farewell!, Teppannov attempts to assassinate Vladimir Putin and is himself killed. Following the end credits sequence, the blank slate Rin becomes Red Rin while she hugs Len and makes the Akanbe gesture at the camera. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『からっぽの君に　ただ美しく嘲笑うのさ』 An empty you just beautifully mocks me *『何をしても　彼女のこころは 戻らない　分かっているのに 』 No matter what I do, her heart/Won't return to how it was; although I know this *『ひとりにしないで 』 Don't leave me alone *『「残ったのは負け犬だけ」』 "The only one left was the dog with his tail between his legs" *『それでもいい、見えてきた』 Even so, I’ve come to see that it’s alright *『またあえたら★』If we meet again★ *『きえないひとみで「ありがとう！」』 With the eyes that don’t vanish, a "Thank you!" Illustration Analysis IYE1.png|Flashback (1) lll.png|Flashback (2) llll.png|Flashback (3) lllll.png|Flashback (4) v.png|Flashback (5) vv.png|Flashback (6) vvvv.png|Flashback (7) vvvvv.png|Flashback (8) xx.png|Flashback (9) xxx.png|Flashback (10) xxxx.png|Flashback (11) z.png|Flashback (12) zz.png|Flashback (13) zzz.png|Flashback (14) The PV is one of the most complex for the series, combining animation over real life footage and moving artwork, similar to The Eyes that Don't Vanish in complexity. The opening shots of the PV show the two Kagamine Vocaloids visiting real-life locations mentioned in earlier songs, such as Studio Alta and Shibuya Station. Horse-racing footage is used briefly to symbolize the Suidoubashi betting station. Oddly, looking closely at Rin's headphones, the right headphone appears to have been repaired, last seen broken in Goodbye to You★. As Len recalls his memories of Rin, the flashbacks are all reminiscent of moments in the series and their relationship--one with Rin dragging Len away from staring at Miku, one with Rin in her Vocaloid costume with a pink box of chocolate, one with Irina crying out in the snow, one with Rin singing to a live audience in her cat outfit, one with Rin in pigtails in her school uniform, and another with Rin with her shovel under the cherry trees, as major examples. Similarly, the line "If we meet again★" is said over a collection of pictures from every video shown in quick succession. Trivia Notes *Len's question of whether or not Hatsune Miku was still "nothing" while she slept references back to her self-given nickname, "the one who is nothing," in "The One Who's Nothing.". *Several locations shot in the beginning of the PV were mentioned in the previous songs: **Shibuya station from "It's the Start!" **Sugamo station from "Not Together" **Studio ALTA and Suidoubashi station from "If We Meet Again☆" Curiousities * The text for "I love you" is missing between the quotations in the actual PV, possibly signifying how Len wasn't ever able to convey this message to Rin despite finally saying it out loud. * The term "makeinu" used in the song literally means a defeated dog with its tail between its legs; while not usually translated literally, the connotation nonetheless has significance for Len, who was a dog in a past life. * When she is mentioned, Miku is shown in the corner of the screen with pigtails, contradicting her next flashback appearance in the PV with short hair and the fact that she had cut her hair prior to sending herself into the data world. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 4